Leyenda Urbana
by SoLovely
Summary: Hay un rumor circulando de que un extraño enmascarado se deslizará en tu ventana y te dará una noche de sexo caliente. Luego de dejar su ventana abierta por semanas, Bella está a punto de rendirse cuando, ¿quién aparece? Sí, ¡Edward usando una máscara!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se llama Urban Legend y pertenece a booboo(.)kitty2.0, nosotras: Marylouu y Day78, sólo la traducimos con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

Bella había oído las historias antes, del hombre de la máscara, el extraño que deambulaba en tu habitación por la noche, dándote la mejor noche de tu existencia antes de desaparecer con el sol de la mañana. Una leyenda urbana de verdad, ella no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera experimentado personalmente, sino que siempre era un amigo de la hermana de un amigo o algo así. Pero, dejó la ventana abierta de todos modos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, las historias fueran ciertas.

Noche tras noche, ella pensaba en la premisa de él y se tocaba a sí misma, desesperada.

Se quedaba mirando al techo, viendo el giro del ventilador encima de su cabeza, esperando, pero nada.

Semanas y semanas pasaron hasta que una tarde calurosa, cuando ella estaba a punto de abandonar toda esperanza, sucedió.

—Rumores de mierda —murmuró en voz baja mientras iba a buscar un vaso de agua. De pie en el mostrador de la cocina sintiéndose como una tonta por creer. Se rió para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza ante su propia ridiculez antes de que regresara a su habitación.

Ella apenas había pasado a través de la puerta cuando se quedó inmóvil. _Oh mi Dios,_ pensó. _Debo estar soñando._

Allí estaba él, sus botas apoyadas en el escritorio de madera oscura en la esquina. Su mirada viajó hasta sus suaves pantalones de cuero que se envolvían tan suavemente alrededor de sus piernas mientras se reclinaba en la silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Una brisa fresca de verano le revolvió el pelo, ese maravilloso pelo de sexo del que había oído hablar tanto, el cuero negro de su máscara perfectamente dejaba salir el verde sombrío de sus ojos en la luz de la luna.

—No estabas a punto de renunciar a mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Tragó el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta y sacudió la cabeza. —No —susurró.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por su cara. —Bien, entonces ven aquí —le indicó.

Disponiendo su cuerpo a moverse, se acercó a él.

Se puso de pie a su lado en su bata de seda mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo. Descolgando sus pies de la mesa, giró la silla para hacer frente a ella y estirándose, corrió el dedo índice a lo largo del lado de su pecho, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y acariciando la parte interna de su brazo hasta la mano, acercándola a él.

—Siéntate —murmuró, palmeando su regazo.

Bella comenzó a sentarse de lado, pero él negó con la cabeza, girándola y tirando una pierna por encima de él, para que ella pudiera sentarse a horcajadas en sus rodillas, antes de que él la ayudara a descender en su regazo. Envolviendo su brazo con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, justo por encima de su pene cubierto con cuero y ella jadeó.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre y ella casi podía sentirlo palpitando contra ella cuando se colocó por encima de su bulto.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó él, dando un empuje ligero y meneando sus caderas. —¿Qué tal esto, te gusta?

Ella gimió y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí...

—Si retrocedes un poco, tengo algo que te gustará aún más.

Bella apenas podía respirar, todo estaba yendo tan rápido, pero ella no parecía importarle, ella lo deseaba, ahora. Ella retrocedió y miró a su entrepierna.

La parte superior de su frente era apenas visible en la parte superior de su máscara cuando él la arqueó para ella. —¿Estás lista para esto? —preguntó, cogiendo el dobladillo de su bata —Déjame ver.

Metió la mano bajo de su camisola y estaba más que satisfecho con lo que encontró. —¿Sin bragas? —susurró, arrastrando la lengua por el labio inferior mientras sus dedos probaban su humedad.

—Oh, oh Dios —jadeó Bella.

—_Estás_ lista —dijo, respiración a través de sus dientes mientras deslizaba su dedo a través de sus pliegues húmedos y calientes. —Has estado lista desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —gimió.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y chupó uno de ellos.

—Mmmm, como a mí me gusta, agradable y dulce —frotó el otro dedo en su labio inferior y luego lo chupó entre sus dientes con un suave —Mmmm.

Extendió la mano y acunó sus cremosos pechos, corriendo los pulgares en sus duros pezones rosas.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró ante cálido toque. Sus manos se movían como si supieran todos los deseos de su cuerpo.

Él la agarró por la barbilla suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. —Uh-uh Quiero que esos ojos abiertos, mirándome mientras te doy placer —el desconocido dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ella empezó a temblar con lujuria.

—Eso está mejor, ahora ¿qué te parece si me ayudas con esto —ronroneó y le tomó la mano, colocándola en los lazos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

El hombre de la máscara miraba atento mientras sus manos temblorosas andaban a tientas por los lazos.

—Mierda —ella maldijo en voz baja.

Riendo a la ligera, colocó sus dedos sobre los de ella. —Permíteme —dijo, tirando de los lazos de cuero y sumergiendo la mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

_¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Seguramente en cualquier momento se despertaría, sola en su cama, como de costumbre.

Ella jadeó y casi se vino con sólo mirarlo, tan largo, duro y orgulloso. Nunca había visto una pieza más perfecta de la virilidad en toda su vida. Estirando una mano temblorosa quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero se echó hacia atrás en el último momento, incierta.

—No te va a morder —dijo antes que una sonrisa ladina se propagara en su rostro —Pero, quizás yo sí.

Bella se estiró de nuevo y rodeó sus dedos alrededor de su eje, sintiendo que longitud lisa y dura mientras deslizaba la mano por encima de la punta, provocando un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras ella pasó sobre la carne ultra sensible.

—Ven aquí —susurró, tirando de Bella por sus caderas.

Se movió hacia delante, deseosa de sentirlo muy dentro de ella como había soñado tantas noches, con ganas de sentir su cuerpo caliente retorcerse debajo del de ella.

Sosteniendo la base con una mano, el desconocido la condujo hacia abajo sobre su impaciente pene, gruñendo con pasión mientras se deslizaba en su cuerpo caliente.

Bella se quedó quieta por un momento, perdida en la sensación de cómo se sentía dentro de ella hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Mmmm... —gimió suavemente, mientras se movía sobre él.

—Sí... te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, su respiración empezaba a ser más dificultosa por su lujuria.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, jadeando por el deseo desenfrenado y apretando sus hombros... tan cerca.

—¿Te vas a venir para mí? —preguntó, inclinándose y deslizando su lengua caliente por un costado de su cuello. —Puedo saborearlo en tu piel —dijo en su oído —Déjame ver si te puedo ayudar con eso.

Él llevó el pulgar a su boca, empujándolo entre sus labios carnosos, mirando a través de ella.

El bello desconocido bajó su grueso dedo a su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo, no demasiado fuerte, apenas la cantidad correcta de presión. Apretó un poco más duro en contra de su pulsante botón mientras empujó sus caderas para arriba en ella. —Ven para mí —susurró.

Con un escalofrío corriendo por su cuerpo y gimiendo en la noche, ella se vino, sus músculos apretando y liberando su miembro.

—Oh, sí —él gruñó entre dientes —Eso es... mierda... mierda eso es bueno —se inclinó hacia delante y chupó su cuello cuando él se vino, sus dientes raspando suavemente sobre su piel enrojecida.

Después de que se calmaron, su respiración regulada, la recogió y la llevó a la cama, colocándola en el borde. Él la miró y pasó sus manos por su pelo antes de llegar abajo y tirando de su bata sobre la cabeza, tirándola en la esquina.

Su mirada hambrienta se apoderó de ella, disfrutando cada centímetro de su cuerpo glorioso. Ella trató de cubrirse, sintiéndose increíblemente tímida, pero él agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—No, no nunca te escondas de mí, yo te elegí —dijo en voz baja, pasando ligeramente el dorso de sus dedos por su brazo, tomándole la mano y depositando un beso contra los nudillos.

Bella comenzó a temblar de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo este hombre, este extraño enmascarado en su cuarto?

Lenta y seductoramente, él se sacó su camisa, dejándola caer al suelo antes de arrastrarse hasta la cama, recostándola con su cuerpo.

Tomando su mano en la suya, el desconocido la llevó a su pecho. —Tócame —susurró.

Él se cernía sobre ella mientras pasaba las manos sobre su pecho, el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, mientras bajaba su cabeza entre sus pechos, volviendo la cara para succionar un pezón y luego el otro mientras se abría camino hacia debajo de su cuerpo.

—Espera —Bella pareció encontrar finalmente su voz. —Quiero...

Puso sus dedos sobre los labios. —Shh, lo harás —le sonrió —Lo harás.

Inclinado hacia ella, la besó, su lengua húmeda y tibia rodando a su alrededor del interior de su boca antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Esto es sobre ti, déjame por favor. Déjame llevarte a lugares que sólo has soñado. ¿Me dejas hacer eso por ti?

—Sí —susurró ella.

Él sonrió y continuó por su estómago. La sensación de su pelo, su lengua y el cuero suave de su máscara sobre su piel era más que exquisito.

Su lengua hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, sumergiéndose en él de vez en cuando, saboreando su dulce carne, mientras seguía por su cuerpo. Él palmeó un poco su estrecho trasero y lo levantó hasta su boca. Su lengua corría perezosamente hasta el pliegue de su pierna, haciéndola temblar, mientras avanzaba su camino hasta su impaciente centro.

Bella suspiró y jadeó cuando su boca se movió sobre ella, el cuero liso de su máscara frotaba sus muslos mientras la lamía en movimientos lentos y suaves.

Se inclinó, hundiendo las manos en su suave cabello broncíneo, arqueándose de la cama en éxtasis ante su servicio en su cuerpo.

Rodó la cabeza entre sus piernas, gruñendo y lamiéndole toda su cordura.

—Tu lengua... ¡ohhhhhh, Diosssss!

—Esta lengua —preguntó el extraño cuando se inclinó y le dio una larga lamida —¿Te gusta esta lengua? Porque sé que a ella le gustas.

Enterró su cabeza una vez más entre sus muslos, lamiendo su clítoris y chupando la pequeña protuberancia en su boca. Sacudiendo y chupando, adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo, frotando la punta de su lengua en él, mientras lo sostenía entre sus ágiles labios. Sus largos dedos se arrastraron hasta su pierna y se hundieron en su húmedo centro, trabajando profundamente en ella como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Mirando hacia ella, la vio mordiéndose el labio. Estaba cerca otra vez.

—No te contengas, bebé; me deja oírlo, déjame oírte como te vienes.

Bella comenzó bajo y suave, gimoteando y gimiendo, hasta que prácticamente estaba gritando antes de venirse en su lengua.

Él siguió lamiendo y chupando su temblorosa carne hasta que ella suplicó clemencia.

Bella luchó para recuperar el aliento mientras él pasaba su caliente lengua hasta su estómago, entre sus agitados pechos, colocando suaves besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, nunca he... oh mierda... ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? —le preguntó.

El hombre de la máscara se limitó a mirarla, esbozó su sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil leguas por minuto y le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones de cuero bajo sus caderas.

Bella se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente, esperando y cuando por fin le devolvió la mirada, una deliciosa sonrisa torcida se extendió lentamente por su cara.

—Seguro que estás ansiosa ¿no? —preguntó, antes de dejar a un lado sus pantalones y abrió los brazos a lo ancho —Si tanto lo deseas vas a tener que venir a buscarlo.

Bella chilló de emoción y él se echó a reír de forma baja y sexy.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —él preguntó, pasando un dedo por su mejilla. —Dime por favor, quiero escucharte decirlo. Quiero oír esas palabras desagradables viniendo de esos dulces labios tuyos —murmuró, arrastrando su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella.

Ella respiró hondo, con la esperanza de que la ayudara a encontrar su voz otra vez, al tiempo que abría la boca para hablar. —Yo... —se detuvo para recobrar el aliento —Quiero chapártela —dijo en voz baja, insegura.

Él cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. —Mmmm... Por favor —gimió.

Deslizando sus pantalones por los muslos, Bella se pasó las manos por sus poderosas piernas y alrededor de su culo perfectamente firme, dándole un buen apretón. Ella se inclinó por detrás de él y pasó la lengua por la piel suave y delicada de su nalga derecha y por encima de su hueso de la cadera, siguiendo las líneas esculpidas de su bajo vientre. Finalmente, extendió la mano y deslizó su mano sobre la parte superior de su miembro.

—Mmmm... mierda —él susurró, mientras ella metía su pene en la boca, lamiendo la punta antes de deslizarlo dentro hasta la base de su garganta, relajándola tanto como pudo, envolviendo la mano en todo el resto y acariciándolo, torciendo la mano alrededor de la base de su glorioso pene.

Él empezó a mecer sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante y estiró una mano hacia abajo, pasándola por su pelo, agarrándolo por un instante entre sus dedos.

Ella lo chupó y casi retrocedió otra vez, antes bajarse en él de nuevo. Cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, nublados de lujuria, un esquina de su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes mientras le gruñía de manera sexy a ella.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, su voz estirada. —Oh mierda, me voy a venir... ¿estás lista?

Bella asintió enfáticamente mientras cogía el ritmo, trabajando la palma de la lengua por la parte de abajo de su delicioso eje.

Él se estremeció, sacudiéndose hacia adelante cuando él disparó su carga en su boca y ella bebió hasta la última gota, como una buena chica.

El bello desconocido la recostó antes de quitarse las botas y sacarse los pantalones por completo. Él abrió las piernas de ella con su cuerpo, la mano de él entre ellos, deslizando dos dedos dentro de ella mientras se inclinaba y le susurraba al oído. —Tu centro es tan dulce y estrecho —susurró, bombeando en ella con lentos y medidos movimientos, llevándola a un clímax suave antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Necesito sentirte de nuevo —sopló en su cuello —¿Me dejas tenerte otra vez?

Ella sintió cómo su pene ya se volvía duro contra su pierna, este hombre era un animal. —Me puedes tener en cualquier momento que quieras —le susurró a él.

Él gimió y apretó su ahora duro pene contra su piel cálida y húmeda.

Ella lo sintió deslizándose en ella y explotó. —Cógeme, por favor, cógeme bien y fuerte.

La levantó un poco y arqueó una ceja hacia ella, sus ojos castaños brillaban con fuego y lujuria por él. Él la agarró por las caderas y se sentó en sus rodillas. —¿Quieres una cogida buena y fuerte, eh? Entonces dilo de nuevo, déjame oír esas palabras sucias saliendo de esa dulce boca dulce tuya, vamos —dijo, mientras empezaba a empujar en ella fuerte y rápido.

—Oh Dios, cógeme... —gimió, llegando detrás de ella y encrespando sus dedos alrededor de la cabecera.

—Más fuerte, cógeme mas fuerte.

Él gruñó en respuesta, a él le gustaba cuando recibía un cable cargado como éste. —Lo quieres duro... date la vuelta —gruñó hacia ella.

Se salió rápidamente de ella y la colocó de manos y las rodillas, su redondo trasero en el aire para él. —Oh Dios, ese culo... —gimió mientras se hundía de nuevo en ella, estirándose para tocar con sus dedos su clítoris. —Vente para mí otra vez, Bella, cántalo para mí.

Inclinándose sobre ella, le pasó la lengua por su espalda y ella se descontroló.

—Oh, mierda... ¡Me estoy viniendo, oh mierda, me estoy viniendo! —ella gritó.

Cuando sintió que sus músculos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de él, él sabía que no tardaría mucho, este momento era casi demasiado.

—Así es... estoy contigo... ¡mierda!

Él estalló en ella, jadeando y gimiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho en un tiempo muy largo.

Se sentaron en la cama y él los cubrió con las mantas. La atrajo hacia sí y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, inhalando profundamente, simplemente absorbiendo su aroma.

—C... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó.

—Es lo que hago —le susurró, sus labios rozando su oreja mientras hablaba.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir el cálido cuero contra su mejilla.

Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando sus labios estaban sobre los de ella de nuevo, su lengua agrediendo a su boca, devorando su aliento.

Él se apartó así de rápido, sin aliento él mismo —Quédate aquí —le susurró con voz ronca antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Bella saltó de la cama y se refrescó en el baño mientras esperaba a que él regresara.

Él entró de nuevo, orgulloso y desnudo, y sonriéndole.

—Vamos —dijo en voz baja mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de su habitación hasta la sala de estar. Él había prendido la hoguera y había puesto una manta gigante en frente a ella y velas en cada mesa. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado al ver todo.

Él la llevó hasta la manta y alargó la mano para correr un solo dedo a lo largo de su piel enrojecida, por el cuello y entre sus pechos, quemando un rastro a su paso. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella gimió ante la sensación más gloriosa de su carne contra la suya, sólo de un dedo.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró, trazando los contornos de su cuerpo.

De repente, él la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí, apretando su cuerpo desnudo y caliente con fuerza al suyo. Ella recuperó el aliento mientras él se devoraba su boca de nuevo, su hambre por ella era evidente en su fuerza. Bella jadeó de nuevo, cuando él atacó a su cuello, mordiendo y chupando alrededor de él, saboreando cada partícula de su piel. Ella gritó cuando la mordió en su suave hombro, sin romper la piel, pero dejando una marca. No podía evitarlo, su lujuria lo llevaba a un estado primitivo, necesita marcarla como suya de alguna manera, no importaba lo temporal que pudiera ser.

El extraño enmascarado se apartó, respirando con dificultad y mirando la marca que había dejado. —Lo siento, yo...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, ella lo agarró por el pelo y tiró su boca hacia la suya, enloquecida por este hombre.

Ella le robó el aliento con ese beso y él se alejó, jadeando y gruñendo mientras que, prácticamente, la tiró al piso.

Se puso de pie sobre ella, mirándola amenazadoramente, tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

—Ven por mí —ronroneó ella, mientras se retorcía sobre la manta.

Con un gruñido, el enmascarado se abalanzó sobre ella, mordisqueando su suave piel.

Ella extendió sus manos y las pasó por su pecho y alrededor de su espalda, sintiendo cómo los músculos debajo de sus yemas se contraían Él suspiró en mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para apretar su firme trasero.

—Dios, no se qué es lo que quiero hacerte primero —dijo, su voz aterciopelada llena de deseo.

Bella observó profundamente sus ojos esmeraldas. —Haz lo que quieras de mi —dijo jadeando —Te pertenezco a ti.

Un gruñido ininteligible salió de su boca y atacó sus pechos, devorando uno por vez, succionando y mordisqueándolos, haciéndola arquearse hacia él en busca de más.

Se retorció bajo su boca. —Tómame… —gimió —Por favor… tómame.

Él se sentó y bajó la mirada hacia ella, con su pelo todo revuelto por los tirones. Sus ojos oscuros de lujuria creando el verde más perfecto. Su pecho cubierto de sudor se movía al compás de las respiraciones pesadas.

—No te preocupes —decía el extraño sonriendo maliciosamente —Voy a tomarte —se aproximó a su oído y susurró lascivamente —Una y otra y otra vez.

Bella gimió al sentir su duro miembro contra su muslo. Sabía que sólo estaba jugando con ella, frotando su cálida cabeza contra sus labios, rozándolo contra su clítoris.

—Por favor, si… —ella suspiró, intentando pegarse más a él.

—No tan rápido —la regañó, poniéndola de costado, dejando al descubierto su cremoso trasero. Sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza con una de las suyas, y con la otra le dio una fuerte nalgada.

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y dejo escapar un chillido. Le dolía, pero se sentía tan bien. Él miró hacia abajo, para comprobar su reacción, para saber si no lo había llevado demasiado lejos, pero ella estaba jadeando y lentamente una sonrisa adornó su rostro. A ella le gustó.

La hizo rodar sobre su espalda, todavía sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. —Ahora voy a hacerte gritar —dijo en un susurro, poniéndose sobre ella.

El endemoniadamente sexy extraño lamió la longitud de su cuello, a través de su pecho, en su plano abdomen, metiéndola dentro de su ombligo otra vez, provocándola.

Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él. Él se detuvo y Bella contuvo el aliento, esperando.

Él se acostó entre sus piernas, lentamente la miró, mientras su lengua comenzaba a acercarse en su entrada, listo para comenzar.

Temblaba de sólo verlo, rogándole en silencio que continúe.

Empezó a acercarse, y Bella gimió de excitación.

Se detuvo de nuevo, todavía sin tocarla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos en señal de advertencia.

Todo el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a temblar y él pudo ver su ansiedad, casi la olía en su piel. Bajó su mirada hacia sus rosados labios y los lamió, buen y lentamente. Ella gimoteó cuando su lengua estuvo dolorosamente cerca de ella, tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba en la delicada piel de su doloroso centro.

Sin una palabra ni mirada, sumergió su lengua dentro de ella, entrando en ella y lamiendo sus jugos.

Ella gimió de placer, girando su cabeza de lado a lado en puro éxtasis mientras él trabajaba diligentemente.

Dios, apenas él la había tocado y ella ya estaba lista para alcanzar su orgasmo.

La había llevado al límite, al borde de su liberación y se detuvo.

—No…por favor… —ella grito, en protesta.

Su lengua hizo un camino hasta su ojera y susurró. —Te lo dije, te voy a hacer gritar, Bella.

Un gimoteo de frustración salió de sus labios y él rió en voz baja a la vez que introducía dos dedos en su interior, adentrándose muy profundo, masajeando su dulce punto.

Las caderas de Bella se balancearon hacia adelante, obligándolo a ir más profundo.

No se podía contener más. Él necesitaba sentirla a su alrededor, sentir su cálido y estrecho centro alrededor de su miembro.

Sacó sus dedos, solo para tomarla de la cintura y así elevarla y penetrarla sin más.

—Mmmmm… —gruñó, mientras se retorcía, saboreando la sensación de estar en su interior, mientras volvía a deslizarse dentro lentamente.

Con cada movimiento su agarre se hacía más fuerte, al igual que el paso, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, más duro, mas rápido. Ella tenía sus manos aferradas a las mantas, retorciendolas, tirando de ellas mientras se arqueba para acompañar sus penetraciones.

Él bajo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y alcanzó con su pulgar su cálido clítoris, palpitando.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó en el aire —¡SIIIIII!

Él la oyó gritar y eso lo llevo hacia una frenética lujuria, sus fosas nasales llamearon, sus ojos se ensancharon, su respiración se aceleró y arremetió con todo lo que tenía.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, loco de deseo, al borde de perderse a si mismo en su interior y ella susurró una vez mas.

—Tómame…

El extraño abrió su boca y se lanzó contra ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra o sonido alguno, sólo jadeó para tomar aire mientras se estremecía sobre ella, finalmente colapsando encima de ella, jadeando y sudando.

—Oh mi Dios… —dijo él, jadeando sobre su cuello —Mmmmm.

Ella soltó una risita y hundió su cara contra él, inhalando profundamente su aroma. Olía magníficamente. El soltó su cuerpo y rodó hasta apoyarse en su codo, mirándola, pasando el dedo índice por la sonrojada mejilla de Bella, bajando por su hombro, a lo largo de la curva de su cadera, deteniéndose en la parte más alta para acariciar la suave piel caliente.

—¿Tienes algo de beber? —pregunto él, sus ojos subiendo por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Bella se sentía una entupida al ruborizarse, y se dirigió a la cocina, antes de darse cuenta que no sabía que es lo que él quería para beber. Se volvió y lo encontró parado justo detrás de ella. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado moverse.

—Oh…yo…—balbuceó, abriendo la nevera y gesticulando hacia —Yo…no sabía…

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, con esa torcida sonrisa en la cara, disolviendo sus pensamientos.

—Uh…lo que…querías…beber.

El hermoso desconocido enmascarado estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo tan cerca que su pecho tocaba el suyo cuando el tomaba una profunda respiración. Se inclino hacia delante, hacia el refrigerador alcanzando una botella de vino. —Esto estará bien.

Descorchó la botella y bebió un largo trago. Ella lo vio tragar el líquido, el modo en que su garganta se contraía al tragar. Dejó la botella y tomó a Bella por la cintura atrayéndola, y presionando su boca contra la de ella, llenándola del dulce vino.

—Mmmmm —soltó un gemido cuando una parte del vino se derramó por el costado de su boca.

Él se acercó y lamió el líquido que había goteado, antes de darle otro sorbo a la botella e ir tras ella otra vez, llenando con bebida otra vez su boca. Cuando casi habían terminado la botella la dejó sobre la mesa detrás de él.

Bella estaba sin aliento; sus besos eran como ningún otro, robando la respiración de sus pulmones cada vez, mezclado con el vino, su cabeza divagó. Él le sonrió mientras sus manos se enroscaban en su sedoso cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia el.

—Quieres saber mi nombre, ¿no? —le preguntó, mientras el dorso de su mano acariciaba su blanca y suave mejilla.

¿Cómo es que sabe lo que pienso? Se preguntó. —Yo…si…solo si vos quieres decirlo.

—¿Por que? —él preguntó —¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró. —Así cuando me hagas venir nuevamente, pueda gritar tu nombre.

La levantó y giró con un feroz gruñido, colocándola en la mesa de la cocina. Él estaba jadeando, nunca antes había estado tan excitado como lo estaba en ese momento, nunca. Él había estado con muchas mujeres antes de esa noche, pero ella sabía la manera de mover todos los hilos de la manera correcta.

—Edward —jadeó —Mi nombre es Edward, ahora quiero oírte gritarlo.

Lanzo con fuerza la silla de la cocina, lanzándola fuertemente a través de la habitación y hundió su cara entre las piernas de ella, lamiendo, chupando y la casi vacía botella de vino, colocó su boca contra la suya y vertió lo que quedaba sobre ella, bebiéndolo de ella, chapándolo de sus labios, chapándolo de su clítoris.

Bella lo agarró del pelo y enroscó una pierna por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Edward —gimió ella a la vez que él lamia con fervor.

Edward se detuvo por un momento, sólo un momento, cuando escuchó su nombre de sus labios y la miró. Bella bajó la mirada hacia él, y ella se dio cuenta cuan erótico era esto para él, escuchar su nombre. Él estaba tan excitado que casi jadeaba por aire.

—Hazme venir, Edward —suplicó ella —Por favor.

Casi gimoteó y se vino al escucharla y volvió a su tarea, lenta, dolorosamente lenta.

—Mmmmmm…uuugh…mmmmmm —gimió en ella, adentrando su lengua en su cavidad y luego sus dedos.

Sus dedos, largos y hábiles dedos, trabajando en ella, alcanzando el punto, acariciando cada vez mas profundo.

Su lengua pasó a lo largo de su clítoris, deslizándose dentro y alrededor de cada pliegue, cada lugar, lamiendo hasta llevarla al borde de la cordura.

Bella comenzó a temblar, apretando el borde de la mesa, tanto como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Un gemido comenzó en lo profundo de su ser, erupcionando lentamente, casi hirviendo mientras se tambaleaba al borde del éxtasis.

La miró una vez más y habló con una voz ronca y lenta —Ven para mí, Bella.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y pudo jurar que había perdido la conciencia por un momento.

—Edward… oh, Edward… —ella gimió descontroladamente y él continuaba lamiendo.

Con un movimiento de lengua, ella gritó su nombre más y más fuerte —Edward… —lamida —¡Edward! Lamida —¡EDWARD!"

Cerró sus suaves labios alrededor de su clítoris y succionó su pequeño nudo.

—¡OH DIOS…EDWARD!

Explotó, empapándolo de su dulce y pegajoso jugo, el cual continuo lamiendo, probándola hasta que ella era un desastre temblando sobre la mesa, pidiendo que se detuviera.

Retrocedió, jadeando y hambriento, hambriento de ella. Tomó la silla que había tirado y la llevó al centro de la sala y se sentó en ella, mientras la miraba lloriquear en la mesa.

Bella lo miró, sentado en medio de la habitación y él la llamó, llamándola con una seña.

—Ven aquí Bella —su voz cargada de deseo. Su dedo apuntó su miembro —Tu boca, ahora.

Se bajó de la mesa, todavía con las piernas débiles, tambaleándose para arrodillarse frente a él.

Edward la miró con su pecho subiendo y bajando cuando habló. —Hazme venir Bella.

Se deslizó por el firme cuerpo de él y le susurró al oído. —Todavía no.

—Qu…¿Qué? —balbuceó. Estaba tan duro que dolía, necesitaba su boca en su miembro, necesitaba sentir su lengua enrollándose alrededor de su pene, que lo chupara abajo, hacia la base de su garganta, apretando toda su longitud.

Se puso de pie y lo miró, bajando su mano para darle un lento movimiento.

—Cierra los ojos —ella ronroneó, mientras su pene se deslizaba de su agarre.

Obedeciendo, sintió un pie entre sus piernas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Apretó el agarre de la silla con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperla. La oyó caminar a través del suelo de la cocina y sintió el calor de sus suaves pechos en su hombro y su dulce aliento en el cuello. Bella deslizó sus manos por el pecho y sobre sus duros pezones y hasta su tenso vientre, y finalmente envolviendo toda su longitud.

—Eres tan perfecto Edward —le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él —Pero eso ya lo sabes.

La comisura de su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo sabía, de lo contrario no estaría haciendo esto.

El aliento de Edward se aceleró al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo una vez más, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pierna derecha, mientras estaba de pie frente a él.

—¿Quieres mi boca en ti, Edward? —ronroneó.

Él tragó con dificultad. —Si —dijo en un susurro.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su cara al acercarse y besarlo, rodando su lengua dentro de su boca, succionando su lengua suavemente.

—Mmmmm —gimió contra la boca de ella.

Bella acarició sus rodillas lentamente, apretando suavemente sus piernas en su trayecto hacia arriba, deteniéndose en la parte superior de sus muslos, a escasos centímetros de su atento pene.

Giró su mano alrededor de la base deslizándola hasta la punta, capturando la perla de liquido.

Bella se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo lamió. Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó otra vez, sumergiendo su sabor mezclado al tiempo que la otra mano se deslizaba de arriba-abajo de su miembro.

Se apartó bruscamente, dejándolo jadeando, mientras acurrucaba su rostro contra el suyo, acariciando su piel cremosa contra el frío cuero de su máscara. —¿Quieres sentir mi tibia piel contra tus muslos mientras te doy placer, Edward?

—Siiiiii —siseó al poner la rodilla entre sus piernas frotándolo, sintiendo su cálido y húmedo cuerpo.

Soltó un gemido y lamió el costado de su rostro, para degustarlo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él mirándolo.

—Abre los ojos, Edward —susurró en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, nublados de lujuria al ver su boca posicionada en su punta.

Su lengua se deslizó entre sus perfectos rojos labios, y la recorrió por su punta. Se quedó sin respiración, tomándose su tiempo para rodar su maravilloso miembro, lamiendo un lado al otro.

Edward estaba tan duro, tan suave que podía sentir los latidos del corazón latiendo en su boca. Ella cerró los labios a su alrededor y poco a poco fue tomándolo.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon mientras intentaba conservar algún pensamiento coherente en lo poco que quedaba de él. Gemidos desde lo profundo de su garganta salían al sentirla cómo se resbalaba por su miembro, su lenga rindiéndole homenaje al punto más sensible de su anatomía.

Empuñó sus manos en el cabello de ella, haciéndola gemir, y lanzando deliciosas vibraciones bajo la longitud de su miembro. Involuntariamente, pujó sus caderas dentro de su boca y ella aferró sus muslos, clavando sus uñas en su piel. Estaba literalmente volviéndolo loco de deseo.

—Mierda, Bella, ¿qué me estás haciendo? —jadeó. Todas las sensaciones eran tan nuevas y emocionantes. La forma en que lo miraba, le hablaba, y las maravillosas cosas que le hacia a su pene.

Lentamente, liberó su boca para responderle. —Cualquier cosa que quieras que haga, Edward —le ronroneó —Te pertenezco. Haré lo que quieras, cuando quieras —dijo, a la vez que subía por su cuerpo —Eres mi dueño —suspiró y lamió su lóbulo.

La levantó bruscamente, y su duro miembro entró en ella, hundiéndose profundamente, más de lo que había estado en toda la noche.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron al respaldo de la silla, gimiendo al techo de puro placer.

Edward gruñó en cada golpe. Primitivos, salvajes, ásperos. La mordió nuevamente, pero esta vez en el otro hombro.

—¡OHHHHAHHHH! —gritó cuando los dientes se hundieron en su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron del lugar, las cuales Edward lamió rápidamente.

Ella agarró su cara con ambas manos y estampó sus labios contra los de él, al tiempo que lo cabalgaba cada vez más rápido, más y más duro, acercándolo a su cuerpo en cada movimiento.

Edward tiró la cabeza de Bella hacia atrás del cabello, mientras que ella jadeaba y gemía, una vez más, al borde de un alucinante orgasmo.

—Vente, Bella, ¡ahora! —gruño mientras tiraba de su cabello.

Ella abrió su boca pero no salió ningún sonido, solo un gemido o jadeo ocasional, se vino tan fuerte que la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Sentía cómo su vagina se contraía sobre su miembro, apretándolo a causa del orgasmo, y lo llevó al borde.

—Oh…MIERDA…BELLA….AHHHHH —gritó al sentir su cuerpo vibrar con fuerza por su culminación.

Bella sintió cómo su líquido la llenaba mientras ella seguía moviéndose para obtener hasta la última gota de él.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en la silla en medio de la cocina, sudando y jadeando, totalmente agotados.

Una vez que Edward recuperó algo de fuerza, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Con cuidado, la recostó en la mitad de la cama y se tendió a su lado, tarareando en voz baja hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Bella cuando se despertó, estaba sola. ¿Lo había soñado todo?

Caminó hacia la sala. No había velas a medio consumir, ni cenizas en la chimenea.

Abrió la puerta vaivén de la cocina, todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche anterior, la silla prolijamente junto a la mesa.

Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían sobre su piel y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba… desnuda. Su corazón se detuvo cuando su mirada encontró la botella de vino vacía en el centro de la mesa, sosteniendo una solitaria rosa roja.

* * *

**¡Hola! Somos Marian y Day y aquí le traemos una traducción que a nosotras nos encanta, esperamos que a ustedes también :)**

**El nombre de la autora es ****booboo . kitty2.0, (sin espacio después del punto, ff lo borra si lo ponemos bien) y ella amablemente nos otorgó su permiso para traducir su historia.**

**Algunas ya nos conocen porque leen nuestras historias/traducciones que tenemos cada una en nuestro perfil personal. Y a las que no nos conocen le damos la bienvenida y las invitamos a pasarse por nuestro perfil.**

**Muhas gracias por haber leído y espero que nos dejen sus comentarios. Esta historia es un TWO SHOT, así que habrá un capítulo más. Luego, traeremos otro ONE SHOT y además también una historia que sabemos que les van a gustar :O)**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias y comenten, ¡por favor! :)**

**Marian y Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia se llama ****Urban Legend ****y pertenece a ****booboo(.)kitty2.0****, nosotras: ****Marylouu**** y ****Day78****, sólo la traducimos con su permiso.**

**Disfruen del final…=)**

* * *

Desde la visita de Edward esa noche, Bella dejó abierta su ventana, con la esperanza de que volviera a visitarla. Ella se acostaba y permanecía despierta, escuchando los sonidos de la noche, empezando a escuchar algo que no estaba ahí.

Las semanas se tornaron en meses, pasando a un clima muy frío como para dejar cualquier ventana abierta.

Bella se volcó a su trabajo, con la mente ofuscada y frustrada, convirtió a la mejor tienda en el distrito en ventas y servicio al cliente.

Y odiaba cada segundo de ello.

Sus amigos trataban de integrarla en sus salidas y emparejarla en alguna estúpida cita a ciegas, en cada ocasión que tenían. Ella no estaba interesada en nadie que no fuera Edward.

Estaba parada detrás de la caja registradora mirando la lluvia caer sobre el pavimento de la zona de estacionamiento. La lluvia siempre hacia que el día pasara ridículamente lento por lo que envió al personal a su casa para ahorrar algunos dólares del presupuesto del local. Ella prefería estar en la tienda sola de todas maneras, sin necesidad de hacer conversaciones sin sentido con alguien, que honestamente, no soportaba.

Faltaban cinco minutos para cerrar, por lo que empezó la rutina del fin del día.

Entrando al cuarto de almacenaje, abrió la caja de electricidad y apretó la llave, apagando el gigante cartel de la calle. Caminó hacia la caja, sacó los recibos del cajón y comenzó a ordenarlos en el mostrador.

El aire frío se filtró al tiempo que el timbre eléctrico de la puerta corrediza avisaba que alguien entraba, recordándole que había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—Lo siento, estamos cerrados —dijo sin siquiera darse vuelta o mirar sobre su hombro, esperando escuchar una disculpa o al menos una súplica del cliente para que permanezca abierta, solo por esta ocasión.

El característico sonido de la cerradura cerrando llamó su atención y dejo de ordenar los recibos.

Su corazón empezó a latir y la adrenalina a correr por su cuerpo, preguntándose dónde dejo el botón de pánico que se suponía que debía llevar con ella siempre que estaba sola en la tienda. Lentamente se giró y vio que estaba al lado de la caja registradora. Sabía que tendría que saltar si quería tener la esperanza de conseguirlo. Gracias a Dios había otro botón de seguridad escondido debajo del billete de un dólar en la caja. Una vez sacado ese billete, se haría la conexión y la policía quedaría notificada.

La oscura figura todavía estaba parada en la puerta, su ancha espalda se volvió hacia ella, las gotas de agua goteaban de su chaqueta y caían al piso. Eso parecía extraño. Nunca había sido asaltada, pero asumía que el ladrón debería estar demandando para este punto el dinero.

—No hay mucho dinero en estas tiendas —dijo en voz baja—. Fue un día lento y no hubo mucho trabajo, pero te daré todo lo que tengo, pero por favor no me lastime.

Una risotada obtuvo como respuesta y se sintió aterrada y con ganas de vomitar.

—Por favor, no tengas miedo, Bella —dijo en voz baja, con la mano todavía en la cerradura—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y entiendo si quieres que me vaya.

Esa voz.

Su voz.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, aferrándose al mostrador para mantenerse de pie.

—Te acuerdas —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando sobre su hombro.

Ella solo podía ver el perfil de su cara, pero sabía que era él. Ver el suave y negro cuero de la máscara hacía que el corazón de Bella aumentara en pulsaciones y su piel cosquilleara de placer.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar? —respiró, sintiendo el pulso en sus oídos.

Se apartó de la puerta y al fin la enfrentó. Tenía el pelo empapado sobre la frente, chorreando por su cara y máscara. Sus labios se tensaron en una pecaminosa sonrisa al tiempo que su lengua los lamía y sus dedos peinaban su cabello.

—No sabes lo bueno que es escucharte decir eso —dijo, antes de ir tras ella.

Sus bocas chocaron en un frenesí de labios y lenguas, desesperados y hambrientos por el otro.

—Dios, extrañe la manera en que sabes —jadeó Edward cuando se alejó —Todo de ti —hundió sus largos dedos en su cabeza y ladeó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello—. Dime qué quieres de mi, que necesitas justo ahora —susurró entre lentas lamidas a su piel.

—Cualquier cosa —suspiró, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, apretando el cuero de la campera, uniendo sus caderas—. Por favor, haré lo que sea…toma lo que quieras, pero…por favor… —dijo gimiendo.

—Mmmm, cualquier cosa —Edward murmuró, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta empapada. Hábilmente desabrochó los botones de su blusa y comenzó a besar sus pechos a través del sostén, al tiempo que sus manos entraban debajo de la falda. Sus dedos acariciaban a lo largo del elástico de su ropa interior, provocándola, mientras que sus dientes bajaban la copa del sostén, sacándolo del camino. El cuero mojado de su máscara se deslizó por su piel cuando su lengua pasó por su pezón, cerrando su boca sobre el círculo rosado con un gemido gutural.

Bella había imaginado su boca sobre ella tantas veces a lo largo de estos últimos meses mientras yacía en su cama en la noche. Era lo único que la había mantenido cuerda, el recuerdo de su tacto.

Ahora, su cuerpo estaba vivo de nuevo ante la sensación. Edward acarició su muslo y presionó hacia arriba y abajo al tiempo que se fueron apagando las luces del frente de la tienda. Gracias a Dios por lo temporizadores, ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza las luces prendidas dejando ver a quien pasara lo qué estaba ocurriendo en la entrada del local. Aunque nadie a esas horas pasaría por el frente y menos con la lluvia, pero tampoco era un escenario imposible.

Edward se retiró y friccionó con la palma de su mano sobre su centro. Se inclinó, enrollando su lengua alrededor del círculo rosado de su duro pezón y lo metió todo en su boca. La punta de uno de sus dedos traspasó la barrera de tela de su ropa interior de satén, provocándola ella, rozando su clítoris.

Bella abrió la boca y con puños se quitó la camisa mientras gemía en voz baja. Su toque iba más allá de lo acompasado y por eso solo estaba haciendo girar su cabeza.

La boca de Edward volvió a su cuerpo mientras su mano seguía moviéndose debajo de la falda, rozando la mojada carne de su vagina, su dedo medio presionado contra su entrada, provocándola.

—Si —jadeó ella, moviendo sus caderas contra su mano, tratando de tentarlo de que entre en ella.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —Edward le preguntó, mientras que su dedo se deslizaba en su interior.

—Por favor —exclamó, desesperada por sentir sus caricias nuevamente. Giró su dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo hacia adentro, hacia fuera.

El sonido del claxon en la calle trajo a la realidad nuevamente a Bella, dándose cuenta que todavía estaban en el frente de la tienda, con la mano de Edward debajo de su falda. —D-deberíamos… ir… a la parte de atrás.

—No, no hasta que pueda probarte —Edward le susurró al oído mientras deslizaba su dedo pulgar sobre el clítoris por un breve instante—. Después de eso, voy a salir y tú seguirás cerrando la tienda como de costumbre.

—Pero… yo…

Edward se empezó a reír mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de ella y se arrodillaba. —Estás preocupada de que no te coja bien y como corresponde ¿no? —preguntó una vez ya arrodillado en el piso debajo de ella.

—Si —Bella dijo. Su voz era entrecortada y decadente, mirando al hermoso hombre enmascarado que estaba envolviendo sus piernas en su cuello.

Su deliciosa boca se tensó en una pecaminosa sonrisa al tiempo que le plantaba un beso húmedo en el interior de su muslo. —Me gusta esto —dijo, al tiempo que apartaba la braguita y le daba un lambetazo al hinchado botón.

Bella se aferró al mostrador cuando un abrumador orgasmo arrasó en tan solos unos pocos minutos. Su cuerpo entero todavía temblaba cuando Edward se enderezó y se aferró a ella. Estaba jadeando y con una mirada hambrienta de deseo. —Cierra la tienda y ve a casa —le dijo, con una voz ronca y baja. Bella tomó su camisa y la cerró, al tiempo que él se colocaba el casco y se subía a su motocicleta, desplazándose a gran velocidad sobre el lote de estacionamiento, el neumático trasero fraccionando y dejando una estela gracias al agua de lluvia.

Sus dedos temblaban cuando cerró la puerta. Ella no tenía que preguntarle si estaría ahí cuando llegase a su casa, por la manera en que habló y la miraba, iba más allá de la comprensión humana de todos los lenguajes combinados. Tomó el dinero de la caja registradora y de la caja fuerte y cerró la tienda en tiempo record. Contó las facturas y las introdujo en la computadora como si el diablo mismo le respirara sobre la nuca.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros pensando en la probabilidad de que en este momento el mismo diablo estaría esperándola en su cama.

Llovía a cántaros para el tiempo en que se encaminó al estacionamiento, y terminó empapada cuando atravesó la puerta de la entrada, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio directamente. Su estómago dio un vuelco al ver que la cama estaba vacía.

—Realmente no deberías dejar las ventanas abiertas cuando no estás en casa, cualquier tipo de gentuza podría haber entrado.

Bella se giró ante el sonido de su voz, gruesa, profunda y llena de lujuria carnal.

Estaba tranquilamente recostado contra la pared del fondo de la habitación, sonriendo como el gato que se acaba de comer al canario. Su cartera se deslizó de su agarre, al tiempo que atravesaba la habitación y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Elevándola en sus brazos, Edward la llevó a la cama y la depositó con cuidado. Se sacó la camisa y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el suelo húmedo antes de empezar a gatear por su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte exterior de sus muslos mientras él recogía su falda empapada de lluvia en sus manos, empujándola hacia arriba sobre sus caderas. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso por encima de la cintura de sus bragas, su lengua mojando muy ligeramente debajo de la tela. Ella estaba mojada, por lo que el raso blanco estaba transparente y su sabor era de lluvia y Bella.

Envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la banda delgada de elástico, comenzó a desprenderla de su cuerpo. El material empapado derrapó sobre su carne, dejando manchas de agua sobre sus piernas.

—Pienso en ti —le susurró mientras su lengua pasaba por encima de su hueso del tobillo y la suave curva de su pantorrilla—. Cuando estoy solo, en mi cama por la noche, tú eres en la que pienso —sus labios pasaron en la parte inferior de su rodilla mientras se movían por su piel de color blanco cremoso. —Pienso en la última vez —murmuró —Lo bien que te sentías... y sabías.

—Edward... por favor... —Bella jadeó, apretando el edredón.

Su aliento silbó entre dientes. —Mierda, Bella —gimió, apoyando la frente contra su vientre tenso, deslizando sus manos bajo su culo—. Me encanta cuando dices por favor.

—Por faaaaavor —suspiró ella, su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad.

El cuero de su máscara estaba fresca en su piel cuando el final de su lengua caliente tocó su clítoris. Las terminaciones nerviosas en el órgano diminuto desató una reacción en cadena de sensaciones de hormigueo que se propagaban a través de su sistema, todo el camino hasta la planta de sus pies y hasta los extremos de su cabello. Nadie la había tocado como él.

Sus dedos se encogieron en el colchón mientras movía sus caderas contra su boca. Sonidos de la succión suave y bajos gemidos llenaban el aire y Bella pensó que perdería la cabeza cuando sintió la pérdida de su boca mientras su mano empezó a subir por su pierna.

—Quiero ver todo de ti —dijo mientras sus dedos hábiles comenzaron a buscar la cremallera en el lateral de la falda, empapada y amontonada alrededor de su cintura. Edward hizo brevemente el trabajo de quitarle la ropa, tirándola por encima del hombro antes de empezar a quitarle la blusa.

En cuestión de minutos Bella quedó al descubierto en la cama delante de él. Su cabello revuelto en un desorden de mechas húmedas sobre la almohada. Parecía una especie de diosa de la lluvia desnuda y Edward estaba más que dispuesto a adorarla.

—¿Qué quieres? —Bella preguntó en voz baja, corriendo la mano por su cuerpo, acunando su pecho y toqueteando su pezón.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse ante una pregunta tan sencilla. —¿Qué?

—Quiero complacerte —dijo Bella mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón—. Quiero saber lo que quieres, lo que te da placer.

—Yo... —dijo, tragando un nudo en la garganta. Él sinceramente no sabía qué decir. Esto había sido siempre sobre qué él podía hacer por alguien más. Le gustaba lo que hacía inmensamente, pero nadie se había tomado el tiempo para hacer lo que a él le hacía sentir bien.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? —Bella siguió las líneas de su máscara con los dedos, antes de correrlos por su pelo, tierna y amorosamente.

—Nadie me ha pedido preguntado eso antes —él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, trazando los contornos suaves de sus rasgos con los pulgares—. Tú eres diferente de todas las demás ¿no?

—Eso espero —dijo Bella mientras lo ponía en la cama y sacaba sus empapados pantalones vaqueros, agregándolos a la pila de ropa empapada de la esquina—. Tú eres magníficamente hermoso, Edward, cada pieza de ti. Pero, probablemente, tú oyes mucho eso.

—No de la manera en que tú lo dices —admitió Edward—. Las palabras tienen peso, solo son comunes sutilezas... al menos para mí.

De repente, sus brazos estuvieron a su alrededor y estaba sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera tomar su próximo aliento. Tenía que volver a la oscilación del por qué estaba allí. —Pero esto no es sobre mí y lo que yo quiero, esto es acerca de ti y lo que puedo hacer por ti —se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —Y creo que estarías de acuerdo en que hago todo malditamente bien.

Antes de Bella pudiera decir nada a cambio, sintió la caliente polla de Edward pulsando en ella y olvidó casi cada palabra que ella había conocido, a excepción de dos. —Oh... Dios... —gimió, arqueándose fuera de la cama.

—Eso es —gruñó Edward, agarrando sus caderas mientras empezaba a empujar duro y profundo—. Extrañaste eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, oh sí —jadeó Bella.

Edward rodó sus cuerpos otra vez y se quedó mirando a Bella, que se retorcía encima de él —Dime, bebé, dime lo que extrañaste mientras me coges con tu dulce coño.

Bella dejó de moverse y lo miró. Volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras lo estudiaba durante unos segundos. Él estaba sonrojado, cubierto de sudor y tenía el pelo aún mojado por la lluvia. Le brillaban los ojos de un verde profundo y oscuro debajo de su máscara a la luz escasa de la habitación, mientras se lanzaban en toda su piel desnuda.

—Echaba de menos la forma en que me miras y el sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre —dijo, mientras empezaba a oscilar lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, rodando sobre sus caderas. Ella se inclinó y pasó su nariz por encima de su clavícula —La forma en que hueles —comenzó a pimentar su pecho con besos suaves, su lengua degustaba la carne sensible de sus pezones. —La forma en que sabes —Bella se sentó de nuevo y tomó una de sus manos. —Tu toque —susurró ella, cuando envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo —Y lo que se siente quedarse dormida en tus brazos.

La boca de Edward estaba abierta de asombro cuando ella suspiró y le cortó el aliento con placer. El movimiento entre ellos era leve, pero ridículamente intenso. Las cosas que ella echaba de menos de él lo sorprendido y encantó. Estaba seguro de sus habilidades como amante y si él le hubiera preguntado a cualquiera de las otras mujeres les habrían que dicho que extrañaban su pene dentro de ellas o su lengua sobre su clítoris, pero no Bella. Ella _era_ diferente. Por supuesto, él nunca había visitado a nadie más de una vez antes, pero había un montón de cosas que no había hecho antes de Bella.

Se sentía completamente consumido por esta mujer.

Por puro instinto del momento, se sentó y la envolvió con sus brazos, apretando su cuerpo cerca de él. —He extrañado todo acerca de ti, Bella —Edward susurró mientras comenzaba a doblar sus caderas en ella—. El olor de tu champú de jazmines en el pelo, la chispa de picardía en tus ojos cuando estás a punto de hacer algo decadente, al igual que cuando me dejaste darte placer en el frente de tu tienda esta noche, la mirada en tu cara cuando digo algo sucio y a ti te gusta, la forma en que inclinas la cabeza cuando estás pensando y la forma que se siente tenerte en mis brazos cuando estás durmiendo.

Bella gimió y apretó su agarre en la parte posterior de su cabello.

—Tú me preguntaste qué quería esta noche, Bella, quiero esto —dijo, dejando caer besos lánguidos a lo largo de su cuello—. Quiero sentirte venir así. Yo no quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre o cualquier otra cosa, quiero que esto sea tan intenso y correcto que no puedas hacer un sonido —Edward metió la mano entre ellos y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris.

Podía sentir su cuerpo comienzan a temblar contra el suyo y apretarse alrededor de su polla.

—Sí, dulce Bella, justo así —respiró Edward, sintiendo su propio clímax arañando su espalda como un animal.

El cuerpo de Bella se volvió tenso cuando su orgasmo comenzó a arraigarse, antes de que ella se derritiera completamente en él. Edward la sintió, los músculos pulsando y ondulándose hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud. Le dio una profunda estocada final y su sistema se sobrecargó. Todo dentro de él se derramó en ella. Cada emoción rebotó a través de todo lo que él era. Cada nueva chica que trató de complacer, pero solo quedaba una sensación de vacío y algo que estaba mal. Cada momento que había permanecido despierto en la noche y pensaba en ella, cada vez que había acechado fuera de su tienda sólo para verla una vez más. Todas las conversaciones que tuvo consigo mismo acerca de dejar ir a Bella y seguir adelante, rompieron en mil pedazos en este momento.

No dijeron nada más el uno al otro. Sólo se enroscaron alrededor del otro, escuchando la lluvia y se durmieron.

**~ X ~**

Por la mañana, Bella despertó ante el sol entrando por las ventanas y estaba sola. Se sentó en su cama y reunió las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de captar el olor de su aroma.

El sol se reflejaba en algo sobre su escritorio en la habitación y cuando ella se movió a ver lo que era, ella vio una caja de plata y una nota.

Agarrando la sábana contra su cuerpo, cerca de su cara así aún podía olerlo en el tejido, se sentó y abrió la carta.

_Querida Bella,_

_Siento haber tenido que dejarte de nuevo, pero no tenía elección. Si vamos a tener algo juntos tiene que ser así. Espero que entiendas eso. Te quiero de más maneras de las que puedo contar, pero yo no te quiero así, una fantasía. Te quiero de verdad. Yo. El hombre detrás de la máscara. Voy a entender si no quieres eso, pero realmente espero que sí. Nunca he querido nada tanto como te quiero a ti, Bella._

_Te veré pronto._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Edward_

**¡Hola! Aqui estamos devuelta Marian y Day con el ****ultimo capitulo de este two-shot. A Nosotras nos encantó y esperamos que a ustedes también.**

**El nombre de la autora es ****booboo . kitty2.0****, (sin espacio después del punto, ff lo borra si lo ponemos bien) y ella amablemente nos otorgó su permiso para traducir su historia.**

**Algunas de ustedes fueron muy amables de dejarnos comentarios y nos agregaron entre sus Alerts y ****lo apreciamos algunos de sus rr nos faltaron contestar, pero sepan que estamos en la mitad de exámenes y nos complicamos un ratito, pero como tanto tiempo no nos podemos alejar de FF les trajimos el final de esta historia.**

**También les comentamos que prontito estaremos trayendo otras traducciones para disfrutar!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos están dando, a las que nos siguen desde nuestras cuentas individuales y a las que nos conocieron de carambola, LOL.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que nos dejen sus comentarios****.**

**Gracias y comenten, ¡por favor! :)**

**Marian y Day**


End file.
